


Blank Space

by ClairDeLune316



Series: Ten and One Lionaldo [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, inspired by Taylor Swift's song Blank Space, jelaous Cristiano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairDeLune316/pseuds/ClairDeLune316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris and Leo attend a business party. But then Ivan Rakitic comes along and Cris doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Space

Cristiano was thinking about how his boyfriend's body looked under the touch of his hands. How his body flushed every time he touched him. How Lionel always moaned when he pulled down at his hair.

He liked when he could make Lionel moan, because he was always quiet during sex.

„About hiring-“

How his boyfriend's mouth was always slightly opened, lips kiss swollen, his eyes wide open, looking into a distance, not directly at Cristiano.

How he always marked Lionel's hips with his teeth, proving that he was his. The Portuguese couldn't wait to the end of this "party", knowing those marks were hidden under the suit Lionel was wearing. Waiting for him.

„Profit of the-“

He liked how the Argentinian seemed so small underneath him, how his body shivered. How a flush found his way up to his cheeks every time Cristiano talked dirty to him.

„Is that your partner?“ The owner of the Hotel Chain pointed at his boyfriend, whose shoulders were under the arm of Ivan Rakitic. Rakitic was obviously clinging onto Lionel and the Argetinian didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed to enjoy the touches he received from Ivan. And gladly offered them back.

„If you excuse me,“ Cristiano felt a huge sting of jelaousness and not waiting for the answer he found himself already leaving, walking quickly across the whole room towards his bussy boyfriend.

The Portuguese stopped merely two meters away from them, waiting for Lionel to approach him. After a while of being quiet Cristiano started to get angrier with the behavior of his boyfriend. Both him and Ivan shared a quick look with the Portuguese, but stayed in their own little world anyways.

Fully ignoring Cristiano.

If anything they started to laugh more at their jokes and started touching and flattering each other.

And suddenly Cristiano couldn't take it anymore. He took two big steps towards them, sending Rakitic a murderous look. Ivan immediately took his arm off of Lionel's shoulders, stepping little bit away from the Argetinian when Cristiano pulled his boyfriend close to him.

"So what were you two so eagerly talking about?" Cristiano looked at Lionel, sending his eyebrows high in question.

Cristiano was angry. The Argetinian could hear it in his voice; his Portuguese accent was thicker as he talked.

"Nothing particular, really." Rakitic answered instead of Lionel.

"I could see that."

"C'mon Cris. We were just talking. Having fun. It wasn't anything." said Leo, looking up at him.

But Cristiano didn't pay much attention. He was eyeing Ivan.

Ivan quickly glanced at Lionel, and Cristiano smiled.

„I think it's a bit late. And Leo here needs his beauty sleep, so we will head home now.“ Cristiano said and flashed all his pearly white teeth at Rakitic.

Lionel immediately looked at Cristiano, a worry visible in his eyes. The Portugese noticed the worry in his boyfriend's eyes; they didn't live together yet.

That was his way of telling Lionel they will have a serious talk when they leave the business party. And as he could see, his boyfriend perfectly understood.

They were both silent in the car on their way to Ronaldo's place. The Argentinian tried to make contact with Cris. Tried to touch his hand at least. But everytime, Cris turned his attempts down, his eyes focusing on the road.

After a while Cristiano parked his Lamborgini in front of his huge villa, stepping out of it and heading towards the entrance door, not once looking at his boyfriend but dragging him by his hand inside.

The Argentinian carefully closed the door and when he turned around, he saw Cristiano standing right in front of him, his arms crossed.

„Do you mind telling me what was that all about?“ Cristiano asked with a cold voice.

Lionel sighed. „It was nothing, Cris. Really.“

„Don't lie to me. I can read you like a magazine.“ The Portuguese said even colder.

Lionel looked at him, hurt and anger visible in his deep brown eyes. „But we were just talking. Really.“

„But you very much enjoyed his presence.

„Everyone noticed. How do you think that made me look?“

„So I'm just a toy boy to you?“ Lionel asked, this time not hiding his anger.

„So are you saying that there WAS something?“

The Argentinian froze.

„You can tell me when it's over.“

Cristiano immediately regretted his words as soon as he watched his boyfriend slam the door shut behind him.

...

It was something past ten pm when Cristiano found himself in front of Lionel's entrance door. He had been standing there around ten minutes now, hesitating, preparing his speech.

It was after five minutes he found the courage to ring the door bell. He suppressed his breath, waiting for hopefully still his boyfriend to open the door.

When Lionel opened the door, his eyes grew wide with surprise.

„I'm so sorry!“ the Portuguese blurted out, looking at Lionel. God, he had missed his face so much.

„I'm so sorry, Leo. I really am.“

Lionel looked at him with unreadable expression. It pained Cristiano more than it should.

„I- I was just too scared,

„I don't wanna lose you.“ He said, looking right into the Argentinian's eyes. They were soft and full with emotion by then.

Lionel stepped closer to him, cupping him face, the Portuguese leaning in to the touch.

„I-I love you, Leo.“ Cristiano finally managed to say, looking straight at Lionel with eyes that were shinig with the same emotions as Lionel´s did.

„I love you, too, Cris.“ The Argentinian said with happy and soft smile, his eyes never leaving the dark ones in front of them.

And before he could notice anything, Cristiano pulled him into long, passionate, deep and loving kiss.

 


End file.
